One night stand
by aura197
Summary: Somewhat au (only because Neji is alive), setting is after war. After a guy's night out, Sasuke can't help but wonder how a night dedicated to getting Naruto laid ended up with him waking up, incredibly hungover, in a stranger's bed with little to no recollection of previous events.


A/n: my second sasusaku one shot. i had the song 'geeks get the girls' by American Hi-fi stuck in my head and that's what caused the inspiration, it's also the song Sakura sings. i wrote this just for fun really, but please let me know what you think. (:

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed and put my head in my hands, propping my elbows on my knees trying to stop the massive oncoming migraine and ignoring the bright obnoxious sunlight; wondering how the hell I got here, and where I even was. How did a night, dedicated to getting Naruto laid lead to me waking up in a stranger's bed?<p>

"Just go talk to her already, dobe." I complained, pounding the drink in front of me.

I hadn't wanted to partake in this stupid outing. But Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and all the other guys begged me to come, wanting my help to get Naruto laid… an impossible feat. Especially with me here, no girl will be looking at the usuratonkachi.

"I can't just talk to her, teme!" Naruto complained, still staring at some brunette across the room.

"Why not? You never had any problems asking Sakura out." I growled annoyed.

The only girl I've always wanted to ask out but never could… somehow this idiot managed to do just that tons of times; but she always rejected him thankfully…

"Sakura-chan is different." Naruto said waving away the thought.

"How so?" I asked, ordering another drink.

"She's easier to talk to and she's not just a lay teme! If she ever actually said yes, I'd marry that girl!"

I choked on his confession.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be saying that? She hasn't even said yes." Kiba scoffed.

"I'm serious! I love Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…You idiot. You can't just… how many times have I told you to stop saying that?!" Sakura snapped, glaring fiercely at him as she walked over to the table.

I gulped and took another sip of my drink, trying to maintain my usual calm, cool demeanor. She looked good, really good…

"But it's true Sakura-chan! I love you!" Naruto argued, grabbing her hands.

She pulled them back, frowning.

"Just… stop. Please. It's embarrassing, for both of us."

"But…" Naruto pouted.

"What are you guys even doing here? Aren't you usually training?" Sakura asked looking at us. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said, her face lighting up and her smile brightening.

"Hn." I responded, barely glancing at her.

"We're trying to get Naru-" Sai opened his mouth but Naruto clamped his hands over it.

"Naru?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing! Nothing, really. Just a couple drinks with the guys, ya know? Guys night out." Naruto grinned, keeping his hands over Sai's mouth.

"Right." Sakura said with a slight nod and an eye roll.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Girls get drinks half price tonight."

"Lucky! Do guys have a night like that?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Um… I think they do half price on Wednesday nights, but that's more for… you know…" she mumbled, her face flushing a bit.

"You know?" Naruto questioned.

"Aw man, that sucks. It's not worth it." Kiba huffed.

"I'm confused, what's she talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Come by Wednesday night and find out." She winked at him.

"That's cruel Sakura." Shikamaru chuckled.

"True, but it'd be really funny to watch. He's got this cute pinchable baby face so I'm sure it'd be a big hit." Sakura said reaching over and smooshing dobe's face.

"I do not have a baby face!" Naruto huffed, smacking her hands away while the guys laughed at him.

"Tee-hee." She giggled. "Anyway, I just came over to see what you were up to. Have fun tonight guys. Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

God I loved that sound… her giggle is adorable and the way she says my name drives me wild… I wanna make her scream it, moan it, beg me…

I turned my head slightly to discreetly watch her walk away, her hips swaying with every step.

"What's Wednesday night?" Naruto asked again.

"Gay guys night! Half price drinks for guys to promote older desperate single ladies and gays." Sai grinned cheerfully.

"Uh…" Naruto's face paled.

"Ha! Sakura just told you to go to gay's night." Kiba laughed, pointing at him.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto protested.

"Alright Naruto, go talk to that girl and prove your beloved Sakura-chan wrong." Neji smirked.

"Fine." Naruto huffed getting to his feet.

I took another drink from a nearby waitress and watched in amusement as Naruto walked over to the girl. A moment later she splashed her drink in his face.

"Oh shit! Ha!" Kiba laughed.

"Oh man, what a drag…" Shikamaru sighed.

"What the hell did he say to her?" Neji asked.

"I have a small penis, most likely." Sai said shaking his head at Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi." I sighed, staring at him.

"He's gonna smell like fruity booze now for the rest of the night…" Chouji said, watching Naruto walk back towards us.

We all started laughing, even I was unable to hide my satisfied smirk.

"It's alright Naruto, you'll get the next one!" Lee declared, trying to cheer him up.

I still don't know why bushy brows came along, it's not like he can even drink… the light weight is somehow a drunken fist master…

I glanced around the room, trying to find another target for Naruto when I saw some creep walking over to Sakura.

"Check out Sakura." Kiba said nodding towards her.

We all turned our heads (I was already staring) and looked at her.

"That guys ugly. She better reject him." Naruto huffed.

"Sakura-chan would never go out with a creep like that!" Lee declared.

Oh yeah, this weirdo likes her too… damn losers need to back off, she's mine…

We watched as Sakura talked to the guy for a bit, he took a step towards her and tried to put an arm around her when she cut him off and pointed to our table. The guy turned his head and flinched seeing all of us staring intently at him.

"Aw, she used the old cop out excuse." Neji sighed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She probably just said that one of us was her boyfriend so the guy would back off… it worked." Shikamaru shrugged.

"It always works. I hate that line, and she's lying too!" Kiba snapped.

"I don't think I've ever gotten that line before. Usually I get grabbed by said 'boyfriend' instead." Sai shrugged.

"Damn Sasuke look alike…" a couple of the guys muttered, making me smirk and Sai grin.

I didn't think I looked like that guy at all, but considering he's gotten plenty of girls, I take it as a compliment sometimes.

"What'cha gonna do when she walks up to you? Tongue tied, better get yourself together… pound another drink, to give him time to think… sweating hard, not a smooth operator… tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right, even losers can get lucky sometimes, all the freaks go on a winning streak, in a perfect world all the geeks get the girls…" Sakura sang walking over to our table, grabbing Naruto by the arm and yanking him out of his seat.

We watched in amusement as she shoved him towards a blonde sitting at the bar, finishing off her lyric.

"Never saw you as the wing woman type, Sakura." Kiba said glancing at her.

"Please, it's so obvious what you guys are trying to do. I'm gonna tell you right now, it's practically impossible. I've tried. Many times… but, don't give up. For my sake, please. Don't give up." Sakura said smiling at us.

"Why do you want Naruto to get laid?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Cause if that idiot finds another girl to fall all over himself for, he might just leave me alone. Anyway, I just came over to try and give you a hand before I take off. Bye Sasuke-kun." She looked over at me and gave me another bright warm smile.

"Hn."

Once more my eyes followed her as she walked out, causing me to miss the slap the blonde gave Naruto. But although I didn't see it, I certainly heard it.

"Ouch." The guys winced in unison.

"What the hell does he keep saying to them?" Neji asked.

"I don't even know… I've been rejected but never as bad as him." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Alright, I think I've got an idea." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke, you and Naruto are going to go sit at the bar. When girls come up to ask you out, direct them towards Naruto. That way the girl might pity fuck him in hopes of getting close to you."

"I don't want a pity fuck, especially not from a girl trying to get close to teme!" Naruto argued, rubbing his red cheek. "Where'd Sakura-chan go?"

"Left." I said simply.

"Aw, I was hoping she would heal my face." He frowned, rubbing it.

"Suck it up, stupid. What'd you even do?" Kiba asked, laughing at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Naruto frowned.

"Don't lose hope Naruto! You're youthful! You can do it!" Lee cheered.

"Have you tried a pick up line? A better one that isn't about your tiny penis?" Sai asked.

"I do not have a tiny-" Naruto stopped, noticing he was being loud and drawing attention to himself.

"Alright, I got another idea. Sasuke this still involves you." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke, you're going to walk up to that brunette over there and introduce Naruto."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's a game called 'have you met-' and it actually works. It involves an attractive guy walking over to a hot girl and introducing her to a less attractive guy." Chouji said.

"So I just have to walk over to that girl and say 'have you met Naruto'?" I asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded.

"Aright, fine. Let's get this over with dobe." I sighed, getting up.

Naruto eagerly followed after me. I walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and turned into a drooling, babbling mess, gawking at me with hearts in her eyes like all fan girls.

"uh… hi. Have you met Naruto?" I asked, pushing him forward before sitting back down.

"No good, Sasuke you're too attractive." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Oh my god! What'd you do to her?" Kiba asked, looking over at the girl.

"Wow! Talk about youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

"Youthful? She looks comatose." Chouji argued.

I looked over at her and realized that her jaw was still dropped, her eyes hearts, and drool creating a steady stream out of her mouth while Naruto was standing in front of her, waving his hand over her face and trying to talk to her.

"She's gone. We'll have to try it again with me or Sai." Neji said with a slight laugh.

"Sasuke, have you ever considered that your good looks are wasted on you?" Sai asked staring at me. "You don't put them to good use at all, it's a shame."

"Naruto! Give it a rest. I don't think she knows you exist." Shikamaru called out to him.

Naruto sighed heavily and came back, frowning.

"Damn you teme." He pouted.

"It's not my fault, all I did was follow Shikamaru's instructions." I scowled.

"Do you have that affect on all women? How do you get laid if they do that?" Sai asked, looking at me.

"Not all woman turn into that. She's just… special apparently."

Actually, I don't talk to enough girls to know that or not… and the times where I've had sex, all one night stands, I've been too drunk to remember or care much about the girl.

Couple more drinks and a few more terrible strike outs, we decided to change locations; in hopes that if we went to a loud club, the girls would be trashed and it'd be too loud for Naruto to open his mouth and say something wrong so his chances of getting laid are significantly higher.

"Teme, we gotta wait in line." Naruto complained, moving to the back of the line.

"Uchihas don't wait in lines." I argued.

I moved to the front of the line with the guys. The bouncer looked me over then stepped aside, letting everyone but Chouji and Lee pass. He didn't want to let Naruto in either but I grabbed the dobe's collar and pulled him past.

"Damn… your looks really are wasted on you." Kiba complained.

"I could have done that." Sai pouted.

"Nice job." Neji said smirking at me.

"Whatever, I got us in. The rest is up to you guys." I stated, heading over to the bar for another drink.

Knowing this group though, they'll abandon Naruto for tastier options and I'll end up dragging him home… if I don't find a distraction myself… although, that's pretty unlikely. The only thing I want already left for the night… and even if she hadn't, I doubt I'd have the nerve to talk to her; not unless I was trashed and even then I still probably wouldn't…

I pounded back drink after drink and was about to order another one when I saw a flash of pink hair in the corner of my eye. I turned around and stumbled my way towards her, the room spinning and making me dizzy but I was determined to follow. I could barely walk, struggled to see straight, but I had to get closer. I figured it wasn't Sakura but I still wanted to follow.

I groaned, still holding my head in my hands. I remembered a flash of things here and there. Grinding on the dance floor, a passionate kiss with her slammed against a wall… not sure how we got here or where I am but I vaguely remember sex of some sort… what happened in between? How wasted was I?

"Coffee?" she asked softly, her voice like angels singing.

I slowly lifted my head up to see Sakura standing at the foot of the bed smiling sweetly at me and holding out a cup of coffee. She was wearing my shirt and my boxers.

"Sakura…" I whispered, staring at her awestruck.

What was she doing here?

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice warm and heart lifting.

"…What are you doing out of bed?" I asked instead, reaching for her.

"I went to make coffee." She said placing the cup down on the nightstand.

"Forget coffee." I growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me.

Seeing her standing there in my clothes, sparked a fire inside of me unlike anything I've ever known. I wanted her now.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whined as I started to nibble on her neck, noticing various kiss and bite marks, most likely from last night.

Where else did I leave my mark on her? I like seeing it… I want to put it everywhere…

"Wait. Let me have my coffee and rest a bit." She said pushing me back gently.

"Later, I want a second round." I stated, kissing her neck more.

"Second?! What do you mean second? Just because it's morning doesn't mean the count starts over."

"…What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We stopped after seven, I need more than a few hours of rest if you really want to go again." She pouted.

"You're a medical ninja, just heal it if you're sore." I complained, pulling her back towards me.

"I already have, how do you think I lasted seven?" she huffed, pushing me away and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to get my coffee. I'll be back." She said rolling her eyes at me.

I laid back a bit and smirked watching her leave, loving the way her pink hair fell just above my family's crest. It looked good on her, really good… too good… I may just have to make it a permanent thing.

When she was out of the room, I sat up slightly to pick up my coffee cup when I noticed a stain on the sheet in the corner of my eye. I glanced down at it and saw dried blood mixed with a semen stain.

Shit! Was she a virgin last night? That's just cruel… to take it and not even remember… and not only that, but the few things I can remember are pretty rough, no wonder she's sore; especially if I made her take it so many times… and knowing me, she's not lying…

Although I felt bad, because I knew I probably wasn't gentle in the slightest; I couldn't help but smile. I was her first.

I got out of bed and pulled on my pants since she had taken my boxers then I walked into the kitchen. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face in her hair and neck.

"Sasuke-kun, I told you already I need a break." Sakura pouted, putting the cup of coffee she had just poured for herself down on the counter.

"Sakura, about that stain on the sheets…" I mumbled, wanting her confirmation.

"What about it?" she asked, her body tensing up slightly in my arms before she spun around and faced me. "I… I don't regret it! If that's what you're worried about."

I looked at her, taken aback slightly by her declaration.

"I… I always wanted you to be the one, so…" she mumbled, looking away from my eyes.

She's so cute…

I placed my hand on her cheek and tilted her head up slightly so I could kiss her gently, sweetly, the kind of kiss I should have given her to begin with.

"Marry me…" I whispered, separating our lips.

"Hah?" she gasped, shocked.

"Marry me." I said again, same toneless voice.

"…Sasuke-kun, you're drunk. Go back to bed." she sighed, turning away again.

"I mean it Sakura." I said, whispering in her ear.

"Sasuke-kun… I don't… why?" she asked, letting me tighten my grip around her slender waist. "Why me? Why now? This is kind of… you're still drunk Sasuke-kun. Once you're sober, you'll-"

"No." I snapped firmly. "I'm serious Sakura. I won't ask again. Marry me."

She stayed silent, making me ease up a bit, wondering if I'd just been rejected.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly, her voice barely audible.

"Come back to bed." I cooed in her ear, nibbling on it gently as I smirked.

She has no idea what she does to me, every time she says my name…

"You're an insatiable monster." She grumbled.

"I can be gentle." I protested, still smirking.

"…Why would you wanna marry me?" Sakura asked, turning to face me.

I gave her a small smile as I noticed the tears stinging the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out.

"Lots of reasons." I said planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I was your first and I want to be your last and every time in between… there's only ever been you. Sakura Uchiha rolls of the tongue quite nicely… and, I don't think that shirts ever looked better. I want you to belong solely to me, to make my mark all over you, to have you wear my family crest with pride, to be able to capture these sweet lips whenever I want, and to be the only person allowed to capture them. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

I brushed my thumb across her lips before sliding it upward and gently brushing away a tear that had slipped out.

"Idiot." She mumbled, throwing her arms around me and burying her face in my bare chest. "I've always been yours… it's just taken you this long to notice it…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry." I smiled, kissing the top of her head, holding her closely.

We remained in the kitchen, holding each other for a bit longer then we relocated to the bedroom.

"Sakura." I said once we'd gotten ourselves comfortable; she had her head resting on my chest and I had an arm wrapped around her, using my free hand to stroke her hair and play with the ends.

"Hm?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips.

"…I don't understand how we got here. I thought you went home after the bar."

"You don't remember?" she asked, lifting her head up just a bit to try and look at my face without actually taking it off my chest.

"No." I mumbled.

"How much of last night do you remember?" she asked.

"Bits and pieces…"

"I went to the club and met up with some of the girls… do you remember hitting Kakashi in the face?"

"What? No. Why'd I do that?" I asked, almost afraid to.

I've never been the type to get into bar fights before, so why now?

"I had him playing buffer while Ino and I were dancing and I guess you didn't like that cause you walked over and punched him in the face before dragging me off."

"…You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. You even called him an old pervert." She giggled. "I thought it was kind of sweet actually, and you were pretty trashed so I'm sure Kakashi isn't angry about it or anything."

"I'll have to talk to him to make sure…" I grumbled. "Did I do anything else stupid?"

"I wouldn't call it stupid per say… I got you to dance with me, which was fun."

"Yeah, I kind of remember that… vaguely. What else?"

"Not too much… I somehow managed to convince you to follow me here; although… I'm almost positive you didn't have a clue as to who I was last night."

"…No." I confessed. "But… I had wanted it to be you. The last actual clear memory I have is seeing a flash of your pink hair and following after it, wanting it to be you but assuming it wasn't because I thought you had gone home for the night."

"Hm… are you absolutely sure you want to marry me and it's not just your hang over talking?"

"I can prove it to you if you want." I smirked at her.

"…Not right now." She pouted.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after a moment, kissing the top of her head.

"For what?" she asked.

"I'm a bit possessive and violent… but… had I known, I'm sure I would have been more gentle…"

"I was afraid if you knew, you'd reject me." Sakura muttered, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Never." I said reassuring her, stroking her hair lovingly. "Next time, I'll be gentle. I promise… I owe you that much…"

She gave me a small smile and snuggled up closer to me.

"So what about Naruto and the others?"

"When we were leaving, Hinata was taking Naruto home. He was more wasted than you were, but because it's Hinata I'm sure something happened. I don't know why I never thought of her before… Shikamaru left pretty early. Sai and Ino, being well them and not caring at all where they are, were getting hot and heavy on the dance floor shortly before we left; I wouldn't be surprised if it escalated further after we left. Neji and Tenten slipped away early on in the night too, that's actually how Hinata was able to gather the courage and approach Naruto; otherwise Neji would have intervened and kept him away from her. I think Kiba probably had the weirdest hook up out of all of us though."

"How so?"

"You know that one girl, the old cat lady's granddaughter?" Sakura asked.

"Tamaki? What about her?"

"Yeah, her." Sakura nodded. "She was working as a waitress and I walked in on her and Kiba in the bathroom. I really have to say that all of you are terrible wingmen. You abandoned Naruto almost right from the start."

"I did my job. I got the dobe into the club and I told the others the rest was up to them… and if Hinata actually came through, then it worked out for the best."

"Yeah I guess so." Sakura agreed happily.

I scowled and pinched her cheek.

"Ah! Hey! What was that for?" she pouted.

"Don't concern yourself with the dobe's sex life anymore. It's not any of your business."

"Hah? What do you mean? It's a good thing he hooked up with Hinata."

"Yeah but you don't need to worry about it, he can handle himself. As my fiancé, I'll make sure usuratonkachi and the other losers don't hit on you anymore. So just leave him to his own issues."

Sakura smiled wider and giggled happily.

"What?" I asked, scowling down at her, annoyed I was being laughed at.

"Nothing really… I just really like hearing you say that, and… your jealous side is pretty cute."

I scowled further, completely un-amused.

"I'll show you cute." I growled in annoyance, quickly switching our positions and putting her on her back with her arms over her head while I was straddling her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she pouted while letting a content sigh slip through her pink lips.

"Sasuke." I corrected.

"…Sasuke." She repeated, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Yes, soon to be Mrs. Uchiha?" I asked, teasingly.

"I love you." she said gazing into my dark onyx eyes with her beautiful, dazzling sea-foam green.

My heart skipped a beat at her words and I was unable to hold myself back any longer, needing to capture her lips with mine and prove to her not only how much I loved her, but that I could also be very gentle and attentive to her needs.


End file.
